


Half of My Heart

by josthockeythings



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Lot's of fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Poor JT, Tactile, and Cuteness, and some suffering, i'm sorry but i love angst, it's just kinda over the top, mentioned Homophobia, so sorry not sorry really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josthockeythings/pseuds/josthockeythings
Summary: JT comes to the realization that he has feelings for Josty. Which, he knows is stupid, of course. Josty is his teammate and hot and can have any girl he wants. So, JT puts himself through hell and ignores his feelings. The problem is, they both have problems with keeping their hands to themselves. It makes everything harder for JT because Josty doesn't seem to have boundaries, like any, at all.Basically, the boys don't know how to handle themselves, even living together. Alexander is mortified.





	Half of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the musings of @rainbowysl that killed us all.   
> The title is taken from a John Mayer song on Josty's relaxing playlist (a.k.a. love songs).   
> A big thanks to my betas @rainbowysl @springsteen and @olympvs You guys are such a big help!! Hope y'all enjoy!

JT is pacing in the living room. They’re going to be late if Tys doesn’t get here soon. Kerfy left a while ago, claiming he had shit to do and couldn’t wait. What the fuck is taking Josty so long? He looks at his watch again. Yup. They’re going to be late, and Emily is going to make fun of them. Then he hears a small whine; that couldn’t be Tys, could it?

He sighs and knocks on the door. “You good in there, bud?” The door is cracked so he pushes in. Tyson is standing in front of the mirror in his bathroom. He’s holding two suits up, his eyebrows bunched together. 

“You good?” JT asks again.

Tyson turns to JT with the most pitiful look he’s ever seen. “I…” he trails off. He licks his lips and looks anywhere but JT’s face. “I don’t know which one goes.”

JT makes a face.

“What do you mean?”

Tyson shifts, rolling his shoulder awkwardly. “I… I just don’t know. Pick one, please!” He’s sighing and whining at the same time. JT sighs. He just has to help. 

He points to the black one. “That one works best.”

Tyson gives a small smile. “Thanks.”

JT helps him into it. He turns the collar down, letting his fingers linger on Tyson’s skin a moment longer than he should.

“Looks good?” Tyson asks.

JT nods. “Perfect.”

\---

They’re driving to the rink when JT thinks of something. “Are you colorblind?” He glances over before the light turns green. Tyson is flushed and biting his lip. “It’s not a big deal. You know that right? Like no one cares. A lot of people are colorblind.”

Tyson nods. “But, most people can, like, actually dress themselves. I can’t see color, JT.”

JT shrugs. “So, I’ll help. Problem solved.”

Tyson’s blush intensifies, but he doesn’t say anything more.

 

Emily smiles at them as they walk in together. Her phone is out, and JT rolls his eyes. Tyson laughs.

“Put your phone down and do your job,” JT jokes as he walks by her. She reaches around Josty to shove him playfully. He pretends to stumble and puts a hand over his heart in mock offense. He stumbles right into Josty, who catches JT.

“Hi,” JT says smiling up at him.

“You’re such a jerk,” Tyson laughs. He pushes JT upright. He’s blushing. He always seems to be blushing lately.

“Whatever. She’s easy to joke with.”

Josty scoffs and pushes through the locker room doors. JT takes a deep breath. Time to focus. They’ve got a game to win.

\--- 

Tyson is bright red, smiling, and his curls are a thing of beauty after the game. Not that JT would ever tell him that. It’s not what bros do. He’s never had feelings for a teammate before, always made sure of that. It makes things so much more difficult than it would ever need to be. But Tyson came into his life like a hummingbird. He moves so fast, flits from thing to thing. Always happy to talk to anyone, lean on anyone especially when he’s drunk.

Which is where they’re headed tonight. They all make it out to a bar, and Tyson can’t legally drink but JT has no qualms giving him alcohol. Maybe he should with the way Tyson leans into his space, face all red, curls becoming more defined as he sweats in the hot atmosphere. He puts his hand on JT’s thigh every time he wants a drink. When he does, everything JT knows narrows down to just that touch. He can barely keep up with conversation. Josty keeps. Fucking. Doing it. He can’t concentrate. 

Tyson makes his way through three beers in about an hour, pleasantly drunk, and JT wishes he was there with him but the majority of his alcohol went to Josty rather than himself.

“Here. Looks like you need this,” Gabe says, handing him a shot. 

JT doesn’t even ask what it is, just takes it. He needs to be drunker to deal with his drunk friend. He finishes his shot just as Tyson is polishing off that third beer.

“You wanna dance?” Tyson asks. “Let’s go dance,” he says, without waiting for a reply.

He shoves JT until they both slide out of the booth, grabbing his hand and pulling him onto the dance floor. He’s smiling so wide and so happy, JT couldn’t deny him anything if he tried. Tyson dances close, closer than he should for friends. But they’re drunk so JT lets himself enjoy it. Tyson’s hands find their way to JT’s neck at some point and he links them behind. They sway together, too tired and too drunk to do much else.

Tyson’s head is on JT’s shoulder by the time someone finds them and drags them off the dance floor. JT thinks it’s Kerfy that pushes them into a car. Tyson lists into JT’s side on the ride back to their apartment. JT looks down at him and finds Tyson’s wide eyes looking up at him. JT smiles which gets a dopey grin from Tyson. He snuggles closer, holding JT’s arm.

\---

When they get home after a game a few days later, Tyson flops onto the couch with about as much grace as a fish. He lays with his head off the edge and flails for the remote. JT sighs and brings Gatorade from the fridge and drops one and the remote onto Tyson’s chest.

“Why?” Tyson groans, rolling onto his side.

“Because you’re a baby.” 

JT breaks the seal of his Gatorade and takes a sip. Tyson manages to get some shitty MTV show on from upside down on the couch. Kerfy waves at them on his way in headed to his room. They both know he doesn’t stay up after games unless they’re going out. They didn’t bother trying after the third or so time he turned them down.

They’re halfway through their first episode when JT asks, “What did you do before?”

“Before what?”

“Before I offered to help with the clothes… obviously, you’ve done it before.”

Tyson flushes again. He tries to hide but ends up spilling Gatorade on himself when he goes to take a sip. JT breaks out laughing as Josty sputters and flails until he falls off the couch, which just makes JT laugh even more, his stomach aching. He sits up and wipes the tears from his eyes. Josty is glaring at him from the kitchen with a towel on his chin. “What? It’s not like I knew you were gonna hide from embarrassment in your drink.”

Tyson shakes his head. 

“That was probably worse than whatever the answer to my question was.”

Tyson immediately goes red again. He mumbles something JT can’t hear.

“What was that, player?”

“I FaceTime my mom, okay? You happy?” He wipes his face angrily before coming back over to mop up what he can from the carpet.

JT nods. “That’s a pretty solid idea.”

“Thanks, Mister Bright Ideas.”

“Oh geez, Tys. Get over it. People deal with weirder shit all the time. Also, Laura is fucking awesome. I’d FaceTime her to get fashion advice.”

Tyson stops scrubbing the carpet. It’s quiet except for the TV. “Really?” he asks quietly.

“Fuck yeah dude. Your mom rocks.”

Tyson makes a little pleased noise and goes back to scrubbing the carpet. JT tells his heart to stop fluttering. It doesn’t mean anything.

Tyson tosses the rag in the general direction of the washing machine. He gets on the couch, closer to JT than he was before. Then, before he knows it, Tyson is curled on his side and sleeping on JT’s shoulder. JT turns off the TV, shaking Tyson’s shoulder.

“Hey, Tys.” 

He just grumbles and buries himself deeper in JT’s shoulder.

JT sighs. He’s not going to let him sleep on the couch. They’d both regret it in the morning when Tyson would start complaining about his neck. So he picks Tyson up, bridal style, and carries him to bed. Tyson curls toward him, one of his hands dropping onto JT’s chest.  
He gets Tys in bed and under the covers. As he’s walking away, Tyson’s hand lingers on his. It almost feels like he’s trying to hold onto JT’s fingers as he walks away. JT’s chest seizes, and he needs to get into his own room.

It’s hard because being around Tyson is everything JT wants. He wants to be there every time Tyson laughs at his own stupid jokes. He thinks Tyson’s stupid face when he wakes up in the morning is cute, the way his hair is always more tousled on one side or the other. It makes JT think about how he sleeps on his side and how he wishes he could just curl around him. It wouldn’t have been so hard to do tonight. Just climb into bed after laying him down, curling around him and falling asleep there.

The hard part would be explaining in the morning why he was in Tyson’s bed and not his own. It’s those sobering thoughts that keep JT in check. They keep him from actually getting into Tyson’s bed after he’s asleep, that keep him from trying to tame Josty’s hair in the morning, or anything other stupid thing his heart would think of. He can keep himself in check, and that’s what’s important.

\---

He continues to help Tyson choose his outfits when his mom isn’t available for FaceTime and sometimes even sits in when they talk, because as he said before, Laura is fucking awesome. Kacey, Tyson’s younger sister, is more awesome, but she’s only around when school isn’t in session, so JT doesn’t see her much. He keeps his feelings in a tightly locked box, despite how much they grow as he learns about how epic Tyson’s mom is, and how Kacey plays volleyball in college. He just... doesn’t deal with it. And maybe it’s not healthy but he’s dealing with his own shit his own way, okay?

The best and worst decision he made was telling Tys to wear that long, tan overcoat. Best decision because it looks really good on him. Worst decision, because fuck it makes him feel things. He remembers picking it out. He’d been in the store with Tyson, getting him to try some new things since he hadn’t really been shopping since he’d been out with his mom. The coat stood out to him for some reason. 

“Josty, come look at this!”

Josty put a shirt back on the rack and walked over to where JT was still staring at the coat on the mannequin. 

“You like that?” he asked pointing at the jacket.

JT nodded, licking his lips. “Let’s find it and get it on you.”

The two wandered through the section until they found the coat. Tyson slipped it on, and there went JT’s breath. It fit him just perfect. He reached out to Josty and flips the collar because it looks like it needed it. It’s popped around his neck then fell flat as it curved around his shoulder and down the front as lapels. And, yeah, JT’s pretty sure he won’t be breathing for another minute or so. 

\---

“JT!” 

Tyson is calling him. So, of course, he goes. He finds Tys in his bedroom sitting on the computer with his mom.

“What’s up?” he says, poking his head in.

“Just calling my mom and she was asking about you.”

JT’s heart clenches as he slips in the door. Tyson calling for him to say hi to his mom like they’re not just best friends, like he’s a part of their family. He slides onto the bed next to Tyson and waves at Laura through the screen.

“How are you, honey?” she asks, smiling as bright as the sun.

“I’m good. Happy to be back in Denver.” 

He slides close to Tyson, getting an arm around Tyson’s waist on one side. He justifies it by the thought that he’s holding onto Tyson so he doesn’t fall off the bed.

Laura smiles like she’s in on a secret, JT thinks. But he’s not sure what it means, and it’s gone as soon as it appears. “I’m sure you are. I like that you all live together. I know Tyson is happy to have boys his own age to live with.”

“Mom,” Tyson complains.

“What? It’s so nice that you boys can live together, look after one another.”

JT blushes and hopes Tyson doesn’t see it.

Laura goes on to tell all the things that Kacey relayed to her. By the look on Tyson’s face, he’s hearing all of these stories a second time. JT know Tyson and his sister have a close relationship. She probably texts Tyson about the stories as they’re happening. JT just listens, absorbs, sitting on Tyson’s bed, talking to Tyson’s mom. He sighs and leans his face onto Tyson’s shoulder. He can’t imagine how Laura must feel, both of her children away from her. They’re her life. Tyson always seemed super close with her, so it must be why he lets her tell him things he’s already heard. JT knows their family dynamic is different. He never really asked about it, knows Tyson doesn’t like to talk about his dad. None of his family does. So, he just doesn’t either. 

He blinks a few times, only to come to the realization that his whole face has been pressed to the side of Tyson’s neck. He’s been cuddled up with Tyson, in front of his mom for God’s sake. He startles himself so much he jostles Tyson and the computer.

“Are you okay, honey?” Laura asks. Tyson looks extremely concerned.

JT nods. “Yeah, I’m fine. I… I just forgot I’ve got… just something I forgot.”

“Oh, okay. Well, go get it done,” Laura says cheerily.

He waves to Laura and then slides off the bed and out of the room. He escapes to the kitchen, panting as if he’d just finished the bike test. He reaches into the fridge for a water or something. He startles when he closes it because right there is Kerfy, looking at JT like he escaped the psych ward.

“You cool dude?”

JT nods his head.

“Let me know if you ever wanna talk about it.”

JT nods again.

“Here for ya, buddy. And if it’s about Josty, I figure you’ll wanna talk sooner rather than later.”

JT practically swallows his tongue. “The what?... what are you talking about?”

Kerfy rolls his eyes. “You know where to find me when you’re ready to talk about it.” He gets a snack out of the cupboard. “Mikko and I were going to play Fortnite. You joining?”

JT nods, unable to really do anything else. He follows Kerf to the couch.

“Get Josty,” Kerf says before JT sits down. “We’ll need a fourth.”

JT rolls his eyes. “You know he won’t want to.”

“Then convince him. He listens to you.” Kerfy leans back and turns on the TV. 

JT groans but heads over to Josty’s rooms. He peeks his head in. “Still talking to your mom?”

Josty shakes his head and then looks up from his computer. “What’s up?”

“Come join us. We’re playing Fortnite.”

Tyson groans. “Really? Come on, can’t we do literally anything else?”

“Please,” JT begs. “We were gonna start a game with Mikko, but it’ll be more fun with four. Please, for me.”

Tyson glares at him for a minute before conceding. He snaps his computer shut and tosses it aside. “But, you owe me, like so many chocolate almonds.” It comes out more of a whine than Tyson probably intended it to and it’s like JT’s heart is programmed to respond to that stupid whine. 

Tyson comes over and makes himself at home between the two of them. He props himself up against JT’s side and stretches his feet out onto Kerfy’s lap. They get pushed off a few times until Kerf just gives up and focuses on the game. It’s not okay, in the least. Not with the way Josty’s head is so close to his, and how he reaches out to JT’s thigh to steady himself at times. 

JT goes to bed that night with thoughts of Josty and the things they could do if he actually felt the same way JT does. It’s a painful hell he has created for himself.

\---

They’re headed out on a road trip the next day. The three of them travel to the airport together, Josty in that devastating overcoat again. He’s been wearing it almost every day since Emily posted it and all the fans’ minds seemed to be in synch with JT’s. So, of course, it went to his head, and he wears it all the time. But the fans are right. The jacket looks really, really good on him. JT can’t stand it.

Tyson looks at JT with puppy dog eyes after he puts his own luggage up in the overhead bin, so of course, JT rolls his eyes and lifts Tyson’s up too. Tyson beams and scuttles into the window seat. This is all to the amusement of Emily and Lauren who have just boarded, and are smiling at each other as if they have a shared secret. They probably do, those fucking girls.

JT ignores them and sits down next to Josty. Kerf sits with Sam, and the four of them get into a heated card game after takeoff. Josty links his ankle with JT’s as Kerfy deals. JT tries to ignore it, not letting Josty know what he’s feeling.

Josty wins because of course, he does. And JT can’t help the fond smile he feels grace his face. Especially when Josty is laughing so hard through most of the game and the way he lists against JT, and sometimes lays his head on his shoulder like it’s no big deal. Like they aren’t only roommates and teammates. Like JT doesn’t want to rip his heart out when he does that just because of the nervous way it makes him feel.

They land without incident, thankfully. JT and Tyson room together, because why fucking not? And, well, they’re still considered rookies and need to have a roommate. But, fuck his life honestly. It shouldn’t be a thing. The close quarters make things so much harder, all the goddamn time.

Tyson flops onto the bed closest to the window as JT puts his suitcase on his bed and strips out of his overcoat. They don’t have a game that night, just a team dinner. They also decided on the plane that they’re going out for drinks, but they still have to be back for curfew. All JT knows is he’s going to have to deal with a drunk Tyson. Maybe he should talk to Kerfy beforehand. That might be a good idea. He should have some help with drunk Tyson. And maybe some help staying sober so history doesn’t repeat itself and leave JT wanting what he can’t have.

But, how can he slip out without Josty’s questioning? He sends a quick text to Kerfy and keeps unpacking. Tyson is sacked out on the bed and might actually be asleep. JT’s phone pings as he’s putting his bag of toiletries in the bathroom. He comes back out, and Tyson hasn’t stirred. Kerf says Sam is sacked too. They can either talk in his room or the lobby. JT would prefer the lobby in case Sam wakes up and tells Kerf as much.

Tyson still doesn’t stir when JT opens the door. He breathes a sigh of relief when he gets out without waking Tys. He just doesn’t want to deal with it now… at least not in the direct manner as it would be to talk to the boy he’s thinking about versus the indirect way of just talking to Kerf about his dilemma instead.

Kerf is waiting for him on one of the couches at the back of the lobby. It’s fairly private, and JT silently thanks him.

“So, what’s up?” Kerfy asks as soon as JT sits down.

JT takes a deep breath. “It’s about Tyson.”

Kerf nods. “I figured as much.”

JT’s shoulders sag. “I like him, Kerf. More than a friend should.”

Kerf is nodding like he already knew this. “And?”

JT shrugs. “It’s hard to deal with sometimes. Like his family loves me, and loves talking to me. And he’s always cuddling with me and… I just don’t know what to do.”

“Have you ever considered that he might be feeling something similar?”

JT shakes his head. “He’s straight, dude, come on. It’s Josty we’re talking about here.”

Kerfy gives him a sad smile. “I guess. And you’re worried about tonight?”

JT nods. “Drunk Tys… is a lot.”

“Yeah, I guess he would be.” They’re silent a moment. “I’ll help if you really want. Try and keep his hands off you as much as possible.”

JT sighs. “Thank you. Thank you so much.”

“Just be careful, okay bud?”

JT nods. “I’m always careful with Tyson.”

“Sure.”

\---

Team dinner is easy. They eat at a steakhouse. Tyson and JT sit next to each other as always. Anything else would just be absurd. Just being near him is becoming more intoxicating lately. Tyson is talking animatedly about what Kacey did at university last week. JT heard this story via FaceTime with Laura, so he doesn’t really pay attention. He pays more attention to the way Tyson is smiling, the way he moves his hands when he talks, the way he blushes at pretty much everything because that’s just Tyson.

He winces when someone kicks him from under the table. Kerf is making a face at him, like maybe he’s giving too much away. He swallows and looks down at his menu. The waiter comes around with a pitcher of water which JT drinks thankfully, feeling parched all of a sudden.

“What are you getting?” Tyson asks after a moment. He’s got the menu held up like an old man with a newspaper, and he’s leaning into JT’s space. It’s suffocating all of a sudden.

“I… I don’t know, yet.” JT swallows harshly, trying to get himself back under control. Kerf looks concerned across the table. He takes another long drink of water.

“You good?” Tyson asks, voicing his own concern.

JT nods. He looks at the menu trying decided between cuts of steak. Tyson is swaying in his seat and keeps bumping against JT shoulder.

He pushes out from the table.

“Where are you going?” Tyson asks.

“Bathroom,” JT says. It may have come out a bit harsh, but he needs to get away. Get somewhere he can breathe. He doesn’t understand how this is suddenly so bad. How Tyson being in his face is killing him this way, but it is. He needs a moment to himself.

He leans over the sink, breathing hard. It’s just… so overwhelming. Being with Tyson, but not really getting to be with him. It’s hard. JT knows more about Tyson’s family than he should just as bros. He thinks too much about him to be just bros. He thinks things that are by no means just bros. And, of course, he knows this. But how is he supposed to deal with all these things and still just be bros? It’s not what JT wants, of course, but Tyson is straight. JT has witnessed his pick-up game. JT remembers because he’d be jealous of the girl Tyson had been all over. It had been a few weeks ago at a club It turned out to be some cutsy, bubbly cheerleader going to CU in Boulder. He’d brought her back to the team table. Both were drunk, and JT is sure she was handing him drinks. She squealed when he introduced them all. JT had to listen to her insist that he follow her and all her cheerleader friends on Instagram. He went home with her and came out of the night with a Snapchat buddy. It made JT sick to think about.

He finally goes back to the table, assuming he’s probably been gone too long already. When he sits back down, the menus are gone.

“Don’t worry. I ordered for you.” Tyson smiles at him and pats his shoulder. It makes JT’s heart to silly things to know Tyson can order for him. “You feeling okay, bud?”

JT nods. “Yeah, just had too much water.”

Tyson rolls his eyes. “Good job. Never heard you say that before.”

“Okay, mister hydrate or diedrate,” JT chirps.

“Who’s going to diedrate?” Barrie asks.

“Oh geez,” JT groans and puts his head in his hands.

The table laughs and Gabe pats JT’s back. “It’ll all be okay, JT. Just breathe it out.”

“Oh, fuck off.” JT pushes Gabe’s shoulder, causing more laughter.

The food comes out not too soon after. What the waiter puts down in front of JT is actually probably what he would’ve ordered for himself; a thick cut steak with a huge, loaded baked potato and some steamed vegetables. It’s a pretty standard steak dinner but one of his favorites. Tyson licks his lips as he looks at his own steak.

“Thanks, man,” JT says.

Tyson gives him a shy smile and shrugs. “You would’ve done the same if it were me.”  
JT doesn’t respond because, how can he? Obviously, he would, but it’s for different reasons. He pays too much attention to what Tyson likes and dislikes. He wants to take care of Tyson, but Tyson is just his best friend. Probably only knows this information because they hang out an obscene amount of time.

After dinner, they go to a club just around the corner. It’s a nice little place, with pumping music and pulsing lights. Tyson goes straight to the bar once they get in. JT shakes his head. He goes with Gabe, Barrie, and Kerf to get a team table to come back to if they need.

“You getting some tonight?” Barrie asks looking directly at JT.

JT shakes his head.

“You never seem to. You got a girl you’re hiding from us?” Gabe asks.

JT swallows. “No. Just don’t hook up a ton.”

The three of them stare at him for a moment, all with unreadable faces. They’re snapped out of it when a waiter comes over to take their orders. JT just orders a beer. “Something local, please.”

Barrie makes fun of him for it.

JT chirps right back when the waiter comes back with Tyson’s Blue Hawaii.

Barrie shakes his head. “Between the rum, Blue Curacao and vodka in this, I’ll probably drink five times the alcohol content, JT. Baby, keep up.” He coos the last part to make JT fume.

He groans and turns to the side to sip at his beer, not wanting to look at his teammates' faces. Tyson is still at the bar, but instead of just getting a drink, he’s now talking up some girl. JT glares. He wants that girl gone. Wishes he was in her place. He wished Josty looked at him the way he’s looking at this girl right now. She puts a hand on his shoulder as she laughs and JT has to physically stop some of the feelings he feels boiling up.

“You can’t cock block with a look bud. She’d probably just be freaked out if she looked over here,” Kerf whispers in his ear.

The tension drains out of JT in an instant. “Sorry. It’s just hard.”

“I know. You just gotta let it go. Or you know, ask him out.”

JT laughs. “That’s a good one.”

“Just saying, you never know.”

JT scoffs. “Doesn’t that look say everything I need to know?” he asks motioning to where Tyson is beaming at the girl.

Kerf sighs and puts a hand on JT’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, bud.”

He stays for a little while longer, finishes his beer. But he really can’t stay and continue to watch Tyson flirt.

“I’m going,” he sighs after his second beer.

“Already?” Gabe asks.

JT shrugs. “I guess I’m just jetlagged or something.”

Barrie starts to say something as he’s walking away. He hears Kerf say, “Just let him go this time.” He doesn’t look back at the bar as he leaves. He can’t.

He’s rolled in his comforter about to fall asleep when Tyson comes in. He doesn’t make a noise, hoping Tyson thinks he’s asleep.

When he rolls over Tyson says, “I’ve slept with you enough times to know you’re faking it.”

JT just grunts.

“What is it?”

JT can’t say anything. Especially after Tyson made it seem like they’ve slept in the same bed, not just the same room on multiple occasions.

“Are you mad at me?”

More silence.

“You can tell me if you are. I don’t like you mad at me.”

JT still doesn’t say anything, and it’s breaking his heart.

“Fine, then,” Josty huffs. JT hears him shuffle around and then slide into bed. “Let me know when you’re ready to talk.”

 

Tyson doesn’t talk to JT the next day as they get ready for practice ice in silence. JT hates every second of it. Not that he could actually tell Josty what’s wrong. It would just make things worse. So, they just… don’t talk. They still sit next to each other on the bus and act normal at practice - well, kind of normal. Enough that it shouldn’t be noticeable. Except for when they get back to the hotel, Barrie is yanking Josty away mumbling something about lunch. JT looks to Kerfy who just shrugs.

“Do you wanna grab lunch?” JT asks.

Kerfy nods. “Sure. I saw a place down the road.”

So, they change and meet in the lobby. They don’t say much, just talk about hockey, the powerplay, how JT got moved up.

“It’s unreal. Really.”

“I’m jealous, honestly. Nate’s a beast and to play with the whole top line?” Kerf shakes his head. 

“Trust me. I know. How long do you think Bednar will keep me there?” JT sips at his water. 

Kerfy shrugs. “As long as it works. Keep up the good work and who knows if it’ll ever be rearranged.” They both laugh at that. 

The waiter puts plates of sushi down in front of the two off them because JT would only get sushi with like three people, and the other two are getting lunch together. It’s not that he wouldn’t get sushi with just anyone. It’s just… well… getting sushi with anyone else feels weird and wrong somehow. They eat in silence, too hungry to do anything else.

“You should talk to your boy,” Kerf says as they’re walking back to the hotel.

“I don’t know what I would say,” JT says with a shrug.

“Just tell him what you’re feeling. It’s not healthy to keep all this bottled up, man.”

And, yeah, JT knows that. He just doesn’t want to admit it. Keeping things away from people, especially these things, seem to be better for him in the long run. He’s seen so many teammates in the past get hurt by girls that they put their hearts out for. JT has that problem just bigger because the guys he likes might not even swing for his team. It’s easier this way. It’s better this way.

When he gets up to his room, Tys is already there. He glares at JT when he walks in. He’s sitting on his bed with his laptop there.

“Get over here,” he snaps.

“What?” JT asks.

“Just, get over here. Sit. Smile.”

JT walks over to stand in front of him. “What are you talking about?”

“I have to FaceTime my mom and if you’re not here she’s going to know something’s up. And I can’t really tell her because I. Don’t. Know. What. It. Is.”

JT sighs, and yeah, it’s his fault so. He slides down next to Tyson. Tyson presses the call button on the FaceTime app on the computer. Before JT knows what he’s doing, he slides his arms around Tyson’s waist and props his head on his shoulder. Tyson startles but doesn’t have time to do anything about it before his mom picks up.

“Hey, boys! I was wondering when I’d hear from you. How’s your road trip so far?”

Tyson shrugs. “Not much to report. Had team dinner last night.”

Laura smiles. “What did you have?”

JT doesn’t have to look at the little corner to know Tyson is blushing when he says, “Steak.” It’s just in his voice. “And the other Tyson took me out for lunch today. Had some Tyson things he wanted to discuss.”

His mom laughs at the joke. JT would too if he hadn’t heard Barrie say it so many times before.

“It was a cute little sandwich shop.”

“Kerf and I found a sushi place,” JT pipes up.

“You had sushi without me?” Tyson gasps.

Laura laughs. “I guess he’ll just have to take you out for sushi in the next town, right JT?”

JT nods but knows it probably won’t happen. His stomach does a thing, so he snuggles closer to Tyson to get it to stop.

“You boys do good tonight, ok?”

JT nods with Tyson.

“Will you help me with my suit?” Tyson asks.

Laura makes a face. “I think you’ll be fine. JT is in the same room not just down the hall after all. Good luck boys!” She waves then hangs up.

JT slides away as Tyson closes the laptop. “So, your suit?” JT asks nervously.

Tyson puts his laptop aside and stands up. “I’m wearing this suit and the overcoat you like. I just don’t know about a tie.” He pulls out his navy suit. It looks really good on him. “I was thinking this one.” He pulls out a black tie and JT immediately starts shaking his head.

“You don’t wear navy blue and black together.”

Tyson rolls his eyes. “You know I can’t tell.”

“Yeah, that’s why I’m here to help you.”

“Maybe I’ll just do it without you this time if you’re going to be such a dick about it.” Tyson pulls the tie back from the bed and hangs the suit back up.

“Dude come on. Where are your ties?”

Tyson sighs, thinking. It takes a short staring contest for Tyson to point at his suitcase.

JT resists the urge to roll his eyes. But he crouches by the bag and pulls out a few. “I think this one is going to be the best,” he says pointing at a maroon one. “It’s team colors. Or, if you don’t wanna do that, go with this one.” He pulls out a navy one with some light dots on it. “I’m not gonna tell you which to go with though since we’re not talking. You could even go back to the black one if you really wanted.”

JT gives a small smile, before going into the bathroom and shutting the door. It feels final, definitive. JT takes a breath and starts to style his hair, giving Josty time to change. He walks back out to find Tyson wearing the maroon tie. He tries to keep his smile to himself as he grabs his suit.

They sit next to each other on the bus again. Barrie keeps looking back at them from where he’s sitting with Nate. JT tries to ignore him but it’s hard, especially when he keeps wondering what the two of them talked about at lunch.

\---

The game is great. JT has an assist on Tyson’s goal and everything just feels good. They fly to Chicago that night, so it’s a quick haul to the airport and onto the plane. Tyson falls asleep on JT’s shoulder and for once, everything feels just as it should.

Things aren’t back to normal between the two of them. Things are tense, and JT feels like he’s tiptoeing around things that shouldn’t normally be a problem. They’ll get over it, he’s sure of it. But, it’s better than not talking. It’s just going to take time. He’s gotta be stronger, act more like a friend than a boyfriend, and that’s going to take some adjusting.

He’s resting on his bed at the hotel, just reading while Tyson flips through channels on the TV. There’s a knock on the door. Tyson’s eyebrows scrunch up. He gets up, putting the remote down. Outside, there’s Lauren and the whole Avs 360 crew.

“What’s up?” Tys asks.

“Well, we wanted to shoot a video where you put on colorblind glasses. Show you some things with new colors.”

Tyson turns to JT, face totally pale.

“Dude, it’ll be fun!” JT says. He’s sitting on the edge of his bed now. The next words are out of his mouth before he can stop them. “I wanna host it. Can I host it, Lauren?” He doesn’t immediately regret it, but it’s a near thing. Things are still tense with Tyson. He doesn’t even know if he would want JT to host. Maybe he’d be more comfortable with Lauren than with a teammate he’s still kind of fighting with. 

But, when Tyson look back at him with grateful eyes and a smile that says “thank you” better than words, JT knows he made the right choice. He smiles back at Tyson. They can do this together, and it will be great.

Lauren looks startled for a second but then nods. “Sure. That’ll be fun.”

Tyson looks more comfortable as JT puts an arm around Tyson’s shoulders and follows the 360 crew down to the hotel lobby.

Lauren briefs JT on what to do. They have a prompting screen for the opening, so it won’t be too difficult.

“You ready buddy?” JT bumps his elbow against Tyson.

Tyson nods. “Thank for doing this.”

“Of course, man. Wouldn’t ever let you do this without me.”

Tyson beams. And they get going. JT introduces them and what they’re doing. He gives Tyson a colorblind test. Then, Tyson puts the glasses on. JT can’t say what it’s like to go from not being able to see color correctly, to be able to. But, the look on Tyson’s face gives him an idea.

“Your hair! Look at your hair buddy!” Tyson is beaming and pointing at JT’s hair. Everyone laughs, and JT can’t believe that his hair is the first thing Tyson noticed.

He goes through the lobby, having Tyson identifying colors, correctly for the first time. It’s really cool. JT can’t help the feelings he’s having as Tyson walks around like he’s been given the world. In a way, he has. He’s never seen the world this way. JT just wants to experience every day with him like this.

“We’re keeping the glasses. We won’t have to FaceTime your mom anymore to help with your outfits.” It’s a sobering statement, and JT regrets it the moment it’s out of his mouth. He can see it in Tyson’s eyes too. The way the shine in them dims.

“How do I look in them at least?” he asks. He bites his lip while he waits for JT to respond.

“As good as you can look, I guess.” JT can’t say what he actually thinks. He looks like a dork. He really does, but he looks so much better than normal because he’s excited about the world he’s living in and JT wants that Tyson all the time. 

Tyson bounces his head from side to side. “So, not that good then.” He laughs, but JT can feel how hollow it is when he joins.

They walk back up to their room. Tyson is holding the glasses case in his hand like he doesn’t really know what to do with them. JT isn’t touching Tyson, even if it was just around the shoulders before. He feels wrong. He wants to reach out and comfort Tyson. He wants to be there as his rock. It doesn’t feel like their friendship anymore. He just wants things to go back to normal.

Tyson doesn’t wear the glasses to put his outfit together, instead of asking JT to help him put it together. JT’s eyebrows pinch together in confusion. Josty blushes and doesn’t look at him as he says, “I just don’t trust myself with color yet. Just because I can see the color doesn’t mean I know what works together.”

JT nods. “That’s fair, but how will you learn if you don’t wear them?” He goes over to Tyson’s bed and grabs the glasses out of their case. He slides them on Josty’s face carefully. Tyson bites his lip as he does and keeps his eyes closed so he doesn’t accidentally take an eye out. It takes JT’s breath away at how beautiful and vulnerable Josty looks. He swipes his thumb over Tyson’s cheekbone as he pulls away, that spot that’s always red when Tyson blushes. JT is turning away and rummaging through Tyson’s clothes when he reopens his eyes and the moment is broken. 

Choosing an outfit for Tyson is fairly simple though, so he doesn’t have to do much. He does this all the time anyway. It’s nothing new. JT can do this. He just gives him a different coat to wear and a black tie. Tyson picks a striped, grey pair of pants and only wears a white shirt with the tie and coat JT picked.

They win again, and with a flight out in the morning, everyone goes out for drinks. JT slips out early after only one beer and having lost sight of Tyson when he was pulled out to the dance floor by Gabe.

JT doesn’t participate in the card game with his friends on the plane ride home. He just puts his earphones on and continues reading his book. No one says anything as they drive back to their apartment. 

“We’re going out tonight. All three of us. I don’t care what either of you has to say,” Kerfy says as he gets out of the car.

JT and Tyson look between each other. Obviously, Kerf isn’t going to let them get out of this, so they go into the apartment and put their things away and get ready for the night. They’re about to leave when Tyson comes out of his room wearing an awful purple coat over a green top. JT shakes his head. “Nope. Go back. Try again. That’s hideous. I didn’t even know you had a coat that awful.”

Tyson makes a face. “Really? It’s that bad?”

JT nods. “Yes. Gross. Let me help.”

Tyson doesn’t even argue as JT pushes him back into his room to get something else on. He grabs a cool brown jacket out of Tyson’s closet and thrusts it at him. “Take off that monstrosity and wear this.”

Tyson gives JT a small smile. “Thanks.”

“Of course, bud.”

Kerfy smiles at them as they walk back out. “Ready?”

Tyson nods. “Now, I am.”

“Great. Let’s go.”

They go to a club downtown. JT lets him sip from his drink as they wait for their snacks to come out of the kitchen. The music is loud and the lights are bright and pulsing when JT notices Tyson looking at someone at the bar. There’s a cute, short blond. It’s who he must be staring at.

“Go get her, tiger.”

Tyson makes a face.

JT nods toward the girl.

Tyson’s face goes a little red. “You sure?”

“Yeah, we’ll be fine.”

Tyson sighs. “Okay. I guess.” He gets up and walks over to the bar.

“Are you serious?” Kerfy asks.

“What? He was obviously interested in her?”

“What are you even talking about? He was looking for the waiter. Wanted to make sure he wasn’t going to get caught stealing your drink.” Kerfy looks pissed. Really pissed.

“Well, he went anyway. That’s why we’re here right? To hook up? Get it out of our systems?”

“You’re a fucking idiot, Compher. You know that right?”

JT sighs. He looks past Kerfy to where Tyson is flirting with the girl at the bar. She’s laughing at something he said. He always seems to get the girls to laugh. He always seems to get JT to laugh too. He wonders if it’s the same jokes.

“I’m going to go dance. You coming?” JT says finally.

Kerfy looks surprised. “Uh, sure.” They get up together and go to the dance floor.

JT loses himself in the music. At some point, he loses Kerfy too. It doesn’t really matter because now he’s got a huge, strong body behind him. That’s what he’s needed for a while. An actual hook up. Not just his hand and stupid porn. He pushes back on the chest. Arms come around to hold his waist. He leans up into it. The guy is taller than him, which doesn’t happen often. JT can feel how into it he is, so he turns around to face him. He’s not really JT’s type, but he goes for it anyway. They kiss in the middle of the dance floor and JT pretends nobody can see. If they do, they probably don’t care.

When the guy turns him around again, so they can grind to the music, JT looks for Tyson. He’s nowhere to be found. He probably went off that girl. Probably took her back to the apartment. Is probably with her right now, on his bed, that same bed that JT sits on to talk to Tyson’s mother. How could he have let this happen? How did he let his feelings run this rampant that he can’t even cope with the idea of Tyson taking someone else home? This is bad, really bad. It needs to stop and stop tonight. He needs to get over Tyson, figure out a way to put his heart back in order, put things back in the boxes where they belong. So, he continues to dance with this guy and eventually goes home with him.

The sex is not the best. He’s unnecessarily loud and rough. He manhandles JT in a way that JT isn’t cool with, but he hasn’t hooked up in so long, he just needs something. The guy fucks his face, which isn’t JT’s favorite, but he likes it well enough. He manages to pull off almost in time, despite his lack of warning. He gets a little in his mouth, but most of it gets on his face. His hook up collapses next to him and only offers a weak hand job that’s not much better than his own. He washes up and quietly gets into his clothes. He doesn’t think his hook up will really care. He’s pretty sure he’s out cold anyway.

He gets an Uber back to the apartment. It’s quiet. He’s not sure if that means everyone is asleep or if no one is home. They might all be out getting some. Tyson probably brought that girl back and Kerf went to his girlfriend’s. Yeah, that makes sense. JT falls asleep the second his head hits the pillow.

His head is pounding in the morning, and his throat is sore. He takes a shower, trying to wash the stink of the club and sex off of himself. He stays in way longer than he should. His skin is scorched red when he gets out. He puts on sweats and a T-shirt before going to get food.  
Tyson and Kerfy are in the kitchen talking quietly.

“Hey, guys.” The shower did wonders for how he felt, but nothing for his throat. It’s still sore and scratchy when he speaks. It’s obvious by the faces his roommates make, they know exactly what he got up to last night. Tyson pushes past him to go sit at the table.

“How was your hook up, Tys?” JT asks, grabbing milk out of the fridge.

“What?”

“You heard me,” JT groans.

“Oh, you must’ve confused my night with your own, dipshit.” Tyson isn’t looking at him. He’s staring down his cereal instead like it might bite him if he takes his eyes off it.

“Well, I figured you took that girl at the bar home,” JT says as he pours a bowl of cereal. He’s confused, it’s starting to sound like maybe Tyson didn’t hook up last night… but that doesn’t make sense. JT saw him flirting with that girl, and then he was gone. That’s the natural progression of things.

“Why would I do that?” Tyson asks.

“If you don’t want to tell me, that’s fine,” JT sighs.

“Why don’t you tell us about your night, if you’re so curious about mine!” His voice is rising, becoming snippier.

“It wasn’t great, to be honest. I wasn’t really going to go home with anyone.” JT scratches the back of his head, not really sure where this conversation is going. He doesn’t like Tyson yelling at him. Kerfy hasn’t said anything, content to munch on his breakfast and watch things unfold before him.

“Then why did you?” Tyson is standing now, and JT is confused, unsure when that happened. He looks furious. JT’s never seen this. He doesn’t like it because it’s so, so much worse than just not speaking. He’d rather have that right now. But, honestly, how can he say that? It’s not like he didn’t hook up either. That’s what going to a club is for after all.

“Well, I wouldn’t have if you hadn’t already left with someone!”

“I didn’t hook up with that girl, you dipwit! Why do you insist that I did?”

“Because I- wait you didn’t hook up with her?” JT pulls back astounded.

Tyson shakes his head, relaxing his stance a smidge.

“Then… where did you go?”

“After you started grinding on that guy? I left. I didn’t want to see that.” Tyson looks sad, a little downtrodden.

“Oh, so this is about my sexuality. I thought you were better than that.” JT can’t believe Tyson… he just… he can’t even get the words together.

“What are you talking about? Are you insane? If it was about that…” Tyson trails off, unable to finish.

“What? What Tyson?” JT crosses his arms. He wants him to say it. He really wants to hear Tyson say it. He’s not sure he’ll be able to believe it otherwise.

“It’s not about that, Comph… It’s about you.” Tyson cuts himself off. He swallows harshly. “I couldn’t watch you with that guy, well, because I like you.”

JT does a double take. He couldn’t have heard right. Tyson was talking quietly. Maybe he heard wrong.

“I like you and seeing you with someone else… it hurt a little too much. So, I hope you had a good time last night, JT.” Tyson sighs and walks off to his room.

JT looks to Kerfy. How could he have missed this? And for how long? How long could he have possibly missed the fact that Tyson reciprocated his feelings? “I…” He doesn’t even know what to say.

“We went home together last night. He saw you with that guy and pulled me off the dance floor. He wanted to go home. He never even wanted to flirt with that girl.”

JT opens and closes his mouth a few times. He’s floored. He never even would’ve considered that, and maybe that’s where he went wrong.

“Talk to him. He needs you,” Kerf says nodding at the door.

JT goes, drawn to Tyson’s door like he’s on a string and Tyson himself is pulling that string. He opens the door slowly. Tyson is sitting in the center of his bed with a pillow on his lap. He’s staring straight ahead at nothing, tears streaking down his face.

JT sits down on the side of the bed. Tyson startles. He turns to JT and immediately starts wiping at the tears. “I’m sorry,” JT says. He watches Tyson’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallows. “I hooked up with that guy last night because I thought you were hooking up with that girl, and… and I didn’t want to think about you with someone else. I’ve wanted more than friendship with you for a while now, and it’s been killing me. Every second of every day, having to pretend you’re just my best friend and not… what I want.”

Tyson nods. “I get that. I know exactly what you’re feeling. But why didn’t you tell me, JT?”

JT swallows. “I guess… I was scared. It never works out, at least that’s what I saw. Teammates getting their heart broken, and that always happened after the relationship. For me, that’s not always the case and… I’m not sure what I would do if you rejected me and I had my heart broken before I’d ever gotten a chance to date you.”

“You thought I would break your heart?” Tyson’s voice is low and almost as heartbroken as JT feels right now.

“I thought you were straight. I didn’t even think I had a chance with you.” He shifts a little closer to Tyson, but Tyson pushes himself back a few inches.

“And, you thought…” He swallows trying to pull his words together. “You thought it made more sense for me to homophobic than gay?” He’s starting to cry again, his eyes getting red and puffy as more tears make tracks down his face. JT hates himself, hates himself for putting those there. He wants to wipe them away and pull Tyson close. He can tell that’s not an option, at least right now.

“Looking at this as we both play in the league that is probably the most homophobic in the country… yeah, I did. It was stupid, so stupid. Probably the worst assumption I made in this whole mess.” He chuckles softly, mostly to himself. “It makes more sense that even if you were straight, you wouldn’t care who I date.”

Tyson keeps the pillow pressed to his chest. He doesn’t look like he’s going to say anything. He keeps looking between his pillow and JT. It makes JT’s heart hurt. 

“I think I’m in love with you,” JT says softly. Tyson’s eyes dart up. “I’m in love with that stupid smile. I’m in love with the way you blush at literally anything.” JT can see the way Tyson seems to melt under his words, relaxing and slowly letting go of his pillow. So, JT keeps going. “I love your mom, and Kacey, and I want to see her play volleyball sometime. I love the way you look when you wake up in the morning. I love it so much I wish I could be the first to see that… like always. I hurt when you hurt and I always want to be there when Lauren springs stupid Avs 360 ideas on you. I know you hate videos games, but I want you at my side when I play them, even if you aren’t paying attention and are more distracting to me than anything else in the world.” 

He shifts so he’s on his kneeling in front of Tyson. He cups his face between his hands. He wipes the tear streaks on Tyson’s cheeks away with his thumbs. “Tyson Jost, you are the most annoying, distracting, absolutely infuriating teammate I’ve ever had in my life, and I love you so so much. It makes it hard to breathe sometimes. I love you, Tyson Jost.”

Tyson smiles up at him, his face red from crying. His eyelashes are all clumped together from tears, but he’s the most beautiful thing JT has ever seen. 

“I love you, too.”

“Yeah?” JT asks.

Tyson nods, then puts a hand on JT’s cheek. “Now shut up and kiss me, you dork.”

“You’re the dork,” JT mumbles right before Tyson lips touch his. It’s the thing he’s been waiting for, and it’s more than he could’ve ever imagined. Tyson is so responsive under his touch, under his lips. Tyson just melts against him, like he has no fears in JT’s arms. And why should he?

JT pushes Tyson down on the bed and straddles his legs with his own. He brushes the curls off of Josty’s forehead before going down to kiss him again. Tyson reaches up and tangles his fingers in JT’s hair. He doesn’t have as much as Tyson, but feeling Josty’s nails scratch against his scalp makes JT moan into the kiss.

It must’ve been a little too loud because a door slams soon after. It’s a deep enough sound, it must be the front door. Tyson giggles as JT blushes. 

“Oh geez. We’re never going to hear the end of this,” JT groans.

Tyson shakes his head. “Maybe Kerf will move in with his girlfriend out of spite.”

“And leave us here, just the two of us?”

Tyson blushes, as much as he can with how red he already is. His face makes JT think that was not his intention with that jab at Kerf, but he likes the idea nonetheless. JT kisses the stupid smile off Tyson’s face, and it gets Tyson melting under him again. He get his fingers in Tyson’s hair to tilt his head back so JT can get at Tyson’s mouth the way he wants. Tyson moans and lets JT control everything. He gets a knee between Tyson’s legs and rubs at the bulge in his sweats. 

Tyson pulls away to put his forehead on JT’s shoulder. His breath is coming his short pants, hot against JT’s collarbone. 

“How you doing?” JT asks.

“Good, more than good. Don’t stop.” His words dissolve to moans as JT gets a hand between them to palm at Tyson through his pants. 

“You like that, huh?”

Tyson nods against him. He turns his head to the side to mouth at JT’s neck. JT gets a hand under Tyson’s shirt. He works his hand up until he can flick Tyson’s nipples. Tyson shivers underneath him. There’s more to explore there, but JT wants Tyson’s shirt off now. 

Tyson gets with the program a second later and lifts his hands to let JT pull the shirt off. JT tosses it away without caring to see where it goes in a hurry to get his mouth on Tyson’s skin. He licks and sucks and kisses Tyson’s neck, slowly working down to his chest. Tyson’s nails scrape down the back of JT’s shirt, and it makes JT realize how bad he wants to feel his skin against Tyson’s. He sits up, despite Tyson’s whines and strips his shirt. 

Tyson smiles and runs his hands up JT’s torso before he leans back in. He licks and bites Tyson’s nipple. He shudders and rakes his nails up JT’s back. He knows he going to have marks, but he doesn’t care. He wants to mark Tyson as his and he wants to be marked as Tyson’s. If they get chirped in the locker room for it, so be it. JT sucks a hickey just above Tyson’s heart. 

He shifts up and their cocks brush through their sweats. Tyson groans and throws his head back. Tyson paws at JT’s hips, trying to get his pants off but literally doing nothing. JT sighs and strips his own then Tyson’s pants in quick order. He doesn’t dive back in right away, because fuck… he has the boy of his dreams splayed out and naked before him. It’s just… so... JT doesn’t have the words for it. 

“Enjoying the view?” Tyson asks. He puts his hands back behind his head.

“Hell yeah, I am. It’s quite a view.” JT licks his lips, because fuck, if this boy isn’t everything he’s wanted.

“It’s nothing you haven’t seen before,” Tyson teases. He lets one hand travel lightly up JT’s arms and around to the back of his neck.

“Yeah, but I didn’t have permission to look my fill before.” He carefully floats his hand just above Tyson’s chest, barely believing that this is happening.

“Oh, you’ll always have permission.”

JT shakes his head and laughs before leaning back down to kiss him. 

Tyson pulls away. “Please, just… please!”

 

JT reaches between them and gets his hand around both of them. Tyson keens and throws his head back. JT can’t help leaning forward to suck a mark on his exposed throat. He shivers at the feeling of Tyson against him. It’s so much more than he could’ve hoped for, so much more than he ever let himself imagine. And he let himself imagine a lot towards the end when his feelings were just so overwhelming. 

“Please, JT. Fuck,” Tyson moans. Hearing Tyson under him is another surreal experience entirely. JT never knew he’d be so loud, so needy. Well, maybe he did know Tyson would be needy. It’s part of who he is. 

Tyson groans and JT feels Tyson come all over his hand, and it drips onto his stomach. It’s enough to push JT over the edge. He collapses on Tyson. They lay there, panting and soaking in the afterglow. 

Tyson groans and rolls JT off of him. “You’re heavy and I’m sticky.”

“So, do something about it,” JT groans into the bed. 

“I’m trying,” Tyson whines, tugging on JT’s arm. 

It’s safe to say that the second round in the shower is even better.

\--  
The next day in the locker room before practice, Barrie is the first to notice the marks JT left on Tyson.

“Wow. Bud. Did you get mauled or something?”

Tyson is flushed only punctuating how dark the marks are. 

Kerf rolls his eyes in the corner. “They were so fucking loud. I had to go to Marissa’s at like nine yesterday morning.”

“Wait. Them… as in Tyson and JT?” EJ asks eyebrows raised.

Kerf nod, face entirely unamused. 

“You don’t have room to talk!” JT shouts. “When you and Marissa first got together, Josty and I were basically sexiled for a week.”

“You fucking swore!” Kerf says standing and pointing a finger at JT. 

Then, the room dissolves into everyone shouting about who’s the worst about sexiling and the loudest roommates or next door neighbors in hotel rooms.

JT just smiles over at Tyson. The smile that Tyson shares means he probably knows exactly what JT is thinking. Kerf is definitely going to be sexilied for longer than a week. JT doesn’t feel too bad though. He has a girlfriend to escape to. JT doesn’t have to escape anywhere. His boyfriend gets to travel with him wherever they go. He’ll never let Tyson out of his arms again. Not that Tyson seems all that opposed with the way he’s looking at JT now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to let me know what you thought and you can find me on tumblr @josthockeythings as always!


End file.
